10 de Março
by Verwelktes Gedicht
Summary: Aniversário: Diz-se do dia em que se completa um ano ou anos que certo acontecimento se deu; Dia de aniversário, dia de anos.
1. 1971

Escrito para o I Amigo Secreto S/R do fórum Ledo Engano.  
A pessoa que eu tirei foi a Malukachan. **Palavras**: Balão, Embrulho, Surpresa, Velas, Escuro.

* * *

**1971**

A enfermaria estava escura e silenciosa; apenas a luz da lua, que começava a murchar, entrava fracamente pelas frestas das cortinas. O dia anterior havia sido seu último dia de lua cheia. Normalmente ele não precisava ficar mais do que uma manhã preso na ala hospitalar, mas daquela vez Madame Pomfrey quis mantê-lo aos seus cuidados por mais tempo, devido a quantidade de ferimentos que tinha. "Só por precaução", foi o que ela disse. Remus não discordou, todos os ossos do seu corpo estavam doloridos, se é que isso é possível, e várias de suas feridas ainda estavam abertas, pois mesmo com todas as loções e remédios que lhe foram passadas, se recusavam a fechar. Aquela lua cheia havia sido mais violenta do que as anteriores, como se o lobo estivesse sentindo a chegada da primavera e demonstrasse seu descontentamento em sua própria pele – a única coisa viva a qual ele tinha acesso.

Virou rapidamente a cabeça quando escutou um barulho, olhos alertas, vasculhando todos os cantos do lugar, porém devido a pouca luminosidade não conseguiu distinguir nada além do que já sabia que estava ali. Segundos depois escutou outro barulho seguido de um palavrão:

– Porra! – Disse a voz em um sussurro, que imediatamente Remus reconheceu como sendo a de Sirius. Pelo barulho ele havia acabado de bater o joelho na quina de uma das camas. – Merda, por que aqui está tão escuro?!

Sirius tirou a capa de James, e Remus finalmente conseguiu enxergá-lo, mesmo que não passasse de um vulto em meio a escuridão. Apertou os olhos para tentar focalizá-lo melhor.

– Pads, o que faz aqui? – Perguntou com um leve tom de censura na voz.

– Você não achou que eu te deixaria sozinho no seu aniversário, não é? – Disse se aproximando e fazendo um gesto para que o outro se afastasse e pudesse, então, sentar-se na cama.

– Meu aniversário é só amanhã – Respondeu como se fosse óbvio, enquanto dava espaço para Sirius sentar ao seu lado. Ele se ajeitou na cama antes de responder:

– Já passou da meia-noite, Moony. Tecnicamente já é dia dez. – Remus resmungou algo sobre detenções, mas ele não deu atenção, tirou uma barra de chocolate do bolso interno do pijama e passou para o lobisomem. – Aqui, vou te dar seu presente de verdade amanhã.

– Achei que tecnicamente já era dia dez – Remus brincou, mas pegou a barra de chocolate e sem perder tempo a abriu e tirou um pedaço. Sirius apenas deu um tapa leve no seu ombro e pegou um pedaço do chocolate também.

Eles ficaram conversando durante boa parte da madrugada, antes de finalmente cair no sono. Na manhã seguinte, acordaram com as reclamações irritadas de Pomfrey e por pouco Sirius não pegou uma detenção por ter entrado escondido na enfermaria. Remus sentiu todo o seu corpo dolorido por ter dividido uma cama de solteiro com Padfoot, mas não ligou nem um pouco para isso. Seu aniversário havia começado da melhor forma possível.


	2. 1973

**1973**

Havia acordado por um barulho que parecia com o de balões estourando, só para descobrir que estava certo. Wormtail pisara, sem querer, em um dos milhares de balões coloridos que cobriam o chão do dormitório. Em cima da porta, em frente a sua cama, havia uma enorme faixa vermelha com os dizeres "Feliz aniversário, Moony" e um leão toscamente desenhado em amarelo-ouro. Remus demorou uns segundos para perceber que não era um sonho maluco, esfregando os olhos e encarando os três marotos que usavam chapéus decorativos de aniversario e o encaravam cheios de expectativa.

– Parabéns, Mo-o-ony – Sirius foi o primeiro a falar, alongando irritantemente as vogais do seu apelido de uma maneira que achava fofa e irritante ao mesmo tempo – Bem vindo a sua festa de aniversário!

– Que horas são? – Foi a única pergunta que seu cérebro conseguiu processar.

– Três e meia da manhã – James respondeu como se fosse completamente normal fazer festas de aniversário àquela hora da noite. Wormtail bocejou ao lado dele e pela expressão sonolenta, Remus pôde perceber que ele era o único, além de si próprio, que parecia perceber o absurdo da situação.

Jogou um travesseiro em James reclamando do horário e virou para o lado oposto com a intenção de voltar a dormir, mas James e Sirius se jogaram em cima dele. A briga para fazê-lo levantar da cama acabou virando uma guerra de travesseiros que fez com que estourassem boa parte dos balões que havia no quarto e assim acordassem a torre inteira da Grifinória. Mas ao contrário do que imaginava, em vez de Prongs e Padfoot serem azarados por uma multidão furiosa de grifinórios, eles conseguiram transformar tudo aquilo em uma grande festa do pijama. Às quatro da manhã a festa de aniversário de Remus já havia sido movida para o salão comunal, com direito até mesmo a comida e cerveja-amanteigada roubadas da cozinha da escola, e só encerrando quando a própria Minerva fez sua aparição e mandou todos de volta para a cama, com a ameaça de tirar pontos de sua própria casa.


	3. 1975

**1975 **

Remus era sempre o primeiro a acordar, por isso estranhou quando se levantou naquela manhã e se deparou com as camas vazias. Até mesmo Sirius, que só levantava depois que o lobisomem literalmente o puxava para fora da cama, não estava lá. Levou alguns segundos para perceber os embrulhos. Caixas coloridas, todas com formatos parecidos, haviam sido deixadas em cima de cada uma das camas dos amigos. Remus poderia dizer com toda a certeza, sem nem mesmo abri-las, que todas continham livros, o que era praticamente a única coisa que ganhava dos amigos além de chocolates e roupas.

Revirou os olhos internamente quando abriu a primeira caixa, que estava em cima da cama de James, e deu de cara com o livro "Historia dos 50 primeiros times de Quadribol do mundo". Na primeira página ainda havia uma assinatura incompreensível que ele não saberia dizer se era de James, do autor do livro ou de algum jogador de quadribol famoso. O segundo presente era um livro de culinária e algumas barras de chocolate, Peter havia marcado as paginas das receitas que ele gostaria de experimentar –basicamente todas –, o que Remus considerava como um pedido indireto de "cozinhe para mim".

O terceiro embrulho foi o que realmente o pegou de surpresa, dentro da caixa havia outra caixa e dentro dessa caixa mais outra. Depois de Remus tirar mais de dez caixas uma de dentro da outra, ele começou a se irritar e adicionou um lembrete mental: _Azarar Sirius por isso._ Mas então tirou o que parecia a última caixa e no mesmo instante mudou de ideia. Dentro havia dois bichinhos de pelúcia, um lobo e um cachorro preto, e um cartão que dizia "quer namorar comigo?". Não se deu ao trabalho de responder a pergunta quando encontrou os marotos no salão principal, o beijo que dera em Sirius era resposta o suficiente.


	4. 1977

**1977**

Sirius havia pulado para a sua cama no meio da noite com a desculpa de querer ser a primeira pessoa que ele olhasse quando acordasse no dia seguinte. Segundo ele, se seu aniversário começasse com a visão esplendorosa de Sirius Black não tinha como ser um dia ruim. Remus nunca falaria que por causa da posição em que dormiu, a primeira pessoa que ele vira quando acordou fora James, ou melhor, os cabelos bagunçados do amigo, já que todo o resto do corpo estava soterrado debaixo do lençol vermelho.

Virou, ficando de frente para Sirius e o observou por alguns minutos. Ele tinha cílios longos e completamente negros, tão negros como seus cabelos, que já estavam passando dos ombros, mas ele se recusava a cortar, dizendo que caso o fizesse sua mãe ganharia e isso era algo que ele não poderia permitir nunca na vida. Remus sorriu internamente com o pensamento, tirou delicadamente os fios de cabelo do rosto do maior e ficou fazendo um leve cafuné, se divertindo com as expressões que surgiam na face do animago ainda adormecido. Sirius não sabia, até porque Remus jamais contaria, mas para ele, aquele sempre seria o rosto mais lindo do mundo.

Bem, talvez ele tivesse razão. Não tinha como seu dia ser ruim depois de acordar na mesma cama que Sirius Black. E Remus não planejava sair do conforto dos braços do namorado.


	5. 1979

**1979**

Remus acabava de chegar de mais uma missão da Ordem. A cada dia que passava, ficava mais difícil se infiltrar no meio dos lobisomens sem que levantasse desconfianças. Greyback vinha o observando de perto, pegando no seu pé sempre que podia. O lobisomem já não agüentava mais o cansaço psicológico que era conviver com os de sua espécie e manter-se sempre em alerta, medindo suas palavras ao mesmo tempo que tentava trazê-los para o lado da Ordem. Nem conseguia expressar o tamanho do alivio que sentiu quando recebeu uma mensagem de Dumbledore pedindo para voltar por uns dias, para uma reunião. Por mais que suas saídas levantassem suspeitas era justamente o que o grifinório precisava naquele momento, sentia que se continuasse com o bando por mais um dia enlouqueceria.

Entrou na casa que dividia com Sirius chamando por ele, mas não houve resposta nenhuma, o local estava completamente escuro e silencioso. Imaginando que o outro havia saído em alguma missão, subiu para o quarto e tomou um longo banho, tentando tirar do corpo todos os vestígios que sua estadia com o lobos havia deixado.

Depois de limpo e devidamente vestido, desceu para a cozinha à procura de algo para comer, mas estancou na porta do aposento ao se deparar com a cena mais adorável que via em meses: Sirius dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, que estava arrumada com a melhor toalha que eles tinham e com um jantar que parecia caprichosamente preparado. Mesmo que as velas já estivessem quase no fim e a comida provavelmente fria, Remus não se importou. Na verdade, todo o cansaço e a desmotivação que ele vinha sentido evaporaram e achou, naquele gesto simples feito pelo namorado, a motivação que faltava para continuar lutando. Porque no fim, quando eles vencessem aquela guerra infernal, tudo ficaria bem. Todas as manhãs seriam leves e ensolaradas e preenchidas por surpresas bobas como aquela. Enquanto continuassem juntos ele teria pelo que lutar.


End file.
